I can not live without you
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Se supone que cuando se da algo, se obtiene algo a cambio. Pero hay veces que esta ley es ignorada por los dioses y estos te condenan eternamente.


_;../(I can not live without you)\..;_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

* * *

Toda prueba conseguida, falsificada o real, será absolutamente negada. Y es que en su familia, al menos, nadie, absolutamente nadie, le creería... A excepción de su hermano.

Todos le temen a lo desconocido, pero su familia es "especial" en cuanto a ese tema, ¡tienen casi una fobia!... ¿Como, entonces, probar lo que realmente vio? lo mejor seria que esa cosa apareciera frente a ellos y hasta los mordiera para que le que creyeran... Pero... Aja, lo probaría... y luego ¿Qué? solo se sentiría satisfecho al decir: "¡Se los dije!" pero no sabría exactamente como tratar con ese... Ente que lo persigue.

Esa es otra buena pregunta, ¿Por que exactamente a el?... Nunca había jugado con las reglas de Dios, nunca ha insultado la muerte, no niega que le asusta eso de la muerte, pero es algo normal, ¿no? toda persona le teme a la muerte, eso no se puede negar... Entonces... ¿Qué hizo él para merecer eso? ¿Rompió alguna regla de Dios sin querer? O ¿Será que no es dios el que lo esta castigando? ¿Será obra de Satanás? ¿Alguna tortura desde las profundidades del abismo? ¿Y como es que empezó justo ahora y no antes o después? ¿Tendrá su habilidad con el piano algo que ver? por que ese ente solo se aparece cuando esta tocando el piano... ¿Sera que disfruta de la buena música? soltó una risita nerviosa al pensar en eso, ¿un espíritu disfrutando de la música? Ridículo, ellos solo están para asustar, ¿no? para atormentar a los vivos...

Pero, ahora que se ha puesto a pensar detenidamente, siempre que se encuentra con ese ente no se detiene a preguntar por que esta ahí, solo le dice que se vaya mientras el espíritu sonríe de una manera extraña.

¿Sonrisa?... si, nunca se dio cuenta - hasta esta noche - de que en realidad ese espíritu siempre esta sonriendo, ¿por que? se pregunta justo ahora, ¿Por que? ¿Será que vino a cuidarme? o ¿es una sonrisa falsa?

Tomo la copa de vino que descansaba en la mesita que estaba junto al sillón en el que estaba cómodamente sentado, "Un trago justo ahora no seria mala idea" pensó, tenia tan solo 17 años, pero había vivido lo suficiente para el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida. Tal vez por ser de esa familia, tal vez por tener el cabello extrañamente blanco, tal vez por tener esos amigos, tal vez por... haber dejado... Soltó otra risa, no podía recordar aquello, no podía permitirse a si mismo deprimirse de nuevo, Después de todo, solo faltaba un año.

Otro trago, cada uno de esos tragos parecía apaciguar la tormenta de su interior, como es posible que con solo 17 años haya vivido la perdida de 2 seres queridos, problemas familiares extremos al punto de escaparse, peleas callejeras continuas, además de lo que sucedió hace 3 años… ¿Acaso su alma esta destinada al sufrimiento? soltó un largo suspiro, y de la puerta a sus espaldas entro su hermano.

- Soul, estas... ¡¿Estas bebiendo?! - le arrebato la copa y la lanzo al suelo, ¿su hermanito menor estaba bebiendo vino? - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas?

- Acabo de empezar, Wess - Era la verdad, no hacia mas de 5 minutos que había empezado con el primer trago. - No te alteres...

- Como quieres que no me altere? no debes...

- no me importa! - le interrumpió - Ya no me importa...

Cada vez su voz se hacia mas baja, Wens entendió lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su hermano, estaba recordando, recordando todo lo que había sucedido antes... El, aunque se mostraba un poco escéptico en cuanto al espíritu - Ya que el único que lo veía era Soul - siempre lo apoyo, en todo. De verdad quiere a su hermano menor, pero... ¿Como se le puede ayudar? ya ha sufrido demasiado para su edad, ya no aparenta 17, parece de 30 o mas, esta perdiendo su juventud muy rápidamente.

- Soul... - Susurro sentándose en el sillón que estaba delante de Soul - Dime... ¿has vuelto a verla?

- No... Desde hace una semana... - Wens se alivio un poco, desde que ese espíritu había aparecido, Su hermanito había decaído considerablemente... Y es que hay algo que no le ha contado, puede sentirlo. - ¿Sabes?... Sonríe cuando me ve...

Wens se sorprendió con eso, su familia nunca ha creído en ese tipo de cosas y, por supuesto, lo consideran satánico, si creyeran seria para decir que esos espíritus vinieron a torturarte por toda la eternidad. Ambos habían crecido con ese pequeño pensamiento, pero al momento ese pensamiento se desvaneció... ¿Entonces hay espíritus buenos?

- Entonces no es una amenaza, Soul, Dime algo, ¿Alguna vez le has hablado?

- No. - Respuesta inmediata, nunca lo había intentado, tal vez para la próxima... O mejor, esta noche, tocaría el piano esta noche... Siempre aparece...

- Hay algo que no me has dicho - No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Era cierto que había una pequeña cosa que nadie en su familia sabia, nunca quiso preocuparles mucho, bueno, nunca quiso preocupar a su hermano. Los únicos que lo sabían eran su grupo de amigos, los cuales nunca fueron a La Casa Evans, "mejor así" se repetía constantemente. - ¿Por que no me lo cuentas?

- No hay nada que tenga que contarte, Wens, Nada que no te haya dicho ya - No hace falta preocupar a mas gente, suficiente tenia con sus viejos amigos preocupados, aunque no los veía hace mucho tiempo, los conocía perfectamente. No quería también un hermano preocupado. - Vete a dormir, El recital de violín de hoy fue muy largo, debes estar cansado.0

El aludido le miro directamente a los ojos, buscando la respuesta, pero cuando su hermano decidía algo lo hacia sin vacilar y sin dudar. Dio por terminada su conversación con un suspiro y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de cerrar, dijo:

- No lo puedes ocultar por siempre, hermanito, algún día me lo dirás - Y sin mas se fue, dejando a un pensativo Soul. Eso que ha estado ocultando a su familia, tiene más de 2 años... La conoció en la preparatoria, su nombre: Maka Albarn, era una chica peculiar, mandona, trabajadora, responsable y, sobre todo, hermosa... Tanto por dentro como por fuera... Desde que la conoció se sintió atraído por ella... Es una lastima no haber podido permanecer junto a ella...

- Creo que... voy a tocar el piano... - Se levanto paulatinamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, la sala de música, ahí le estaba esperando el piano... Y el espíritu que le atormentaba.

No empezó hace mucho, más o menos hace 1 mes y medio. Se asusto mucho la primera vez, pero el no era como sus familiares, de una vez lo admitió "Un... Un fantasma..." para que negarlo, no vale la pena huir, no es nada cool...

Ya había entrado, estaba sentado frente al piano, casi listo para empezar a tocar. Solo le faltaba escoger la canción que le podría gustar a ella... Finalmente escogió la que Wens siempre tocaba, A el le calmaba el alma y se sentía totalmente relajado, "Tal vez le guste" pensó al fin.

Piso cada tecla con delicadeza y habilidad, se notaba su práctica y talento en cada nota. Tenia sus ojos cerrados, manteniendo sus oídos atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido que le advirtiera que había llegado... Pero...

-ey Soul!! - Se asusto como nunca, ¿Quien era el que lo venia a interrumpir en un momento tan importante como este? se dio la vuelta rápidamente apunto de lanzarse encima del intruso, pero descubrió que sus amigos habían venido... ¿Habían venido? ¿a La Casa Evans? ¿ahora?

- Qu... Que hacen aquí?! - No pudo evitar la pregunta... es que... ellos en la Casa Evans? - Ustedes...!

Black Star, aunque un gran amigo, algo tonto, lo estaba abrazando con algo que nunca espero de el en sus ojos…con lagrimas. Pudo sentir varias de esas lágrimas en su cuello y camisa.

Espera, ¿ellos que hacen aquí? ¿Por que vinieron hasta tan lejos? ¿Por que Black Star esta llorando? ¿Por que llegan tan tarde y sin avisar? tantas preguntas se hacia Soul, Tenia 3 o 4 años sin verlos, ¿por que llegan así y con lagrimas en los ojos?

- Soul... Tenemos algo que decirte... - Kid, la mente detrás de lo que era nuestro grupo... ¿También llorando? - Siéntate, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vamos a la otra habitación, ¿si? ahí nos sentaremos todos... - Todos siguieron a Soul a esta otra habitación, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Chrona... ¿Porque todos estaban ahí?... y ¿Por que ella no estaba junto a ellos? Cuando se hubieron sentado Soul hizo su pregunta.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿y que ha pasado? - Directo y sin vacilación, justo como su personalidad era.

-Soul-kun, Siéntate también... - Prácticamente le ordeno Tsubaki, Le obedeció, al parecer, la situación estaba delicada. -Soul-Kun... Maka-chan...

- Maka murió hace casi 2 meses, Soul - Termino Kid. No escuchaba, no sentía, no veía ni lloraba, ¿Eran ciertas esas palabras? Debía ser una broma… "Ella dijo que me esperaría… Ella…"

-Es broma, verdad? - Fingiendo una carcajada, es una broma... Tenia que ser una broma! Se levanto de forma brusca y camino hasta Tsubaki, tomándola por los hombros - Díganme que es una broma!

El dolor estaba apunto de volverse físico en Tsubaki, de no ser por Black Star quien los separo.

- no es una broma, ¡idiota! Crees que hubiéramos venido hasta aquí, el lugar donde nos prohibiste aparecernos, a estas horas... llorando... si fuera... - Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tsubaki así, parece que la tristeza puede sacar mucho de una persona... - No eres el único...

Black Star la abrazo, consolándola. Ahora que lo veía... No, no es momento para eso… Todavía hay cosas que aclarar.

- Por que?... Por que no me lo dijeron antes?... no fue hace 2 meses? Por que ahora? – Llorando, nunca había llorado de esa forma, ni cuando su madre murió, ni cuando fue apaleado en las calles... – Por que?...

- Por que no lo sabíamos, Soul - Kid, aun con todo el dolor permanecía sereno por todos nosotros... - Su muerte... Fue confidencial hasta ayer...

- Pero... por que?!....

- No lo sabemos, solo... lo sabe mi padre...

"Otra tragedia mas, eh?" Pensó una figura fuera de la habitación. ¿Cuantas cosas más debe soportar el menor? ¿Dios lo hará sufrir todavía más? ¿Les quitara a sus amigos también?

- Soul... - una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Se dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación, no importa lo que le dijera Soul, en este momento lo necesitaba. Se acercó, y sin importarle las miradas de sorpresa de los amigos de su hermano, lo abrazo. El otro sin pensarlo 2 veces le devolvió el abrazo, Necesitaba un hombro en el cual desahogarse y ¿que mejor que el de un hermano?

Nunca había llorado de esa manera.

Las 10 Pm del día -- --, todo estaba bastante tranquilo en las afueras de la Casa Evans, cualquier persona miraría la gran mansión y diría: "Esas personas viven muy bien" jé, que ingenuos… Grandes recompensas requieren grandes pagos… Pero hay veces en que, no importa lo que des, no recibes nada a cambio. Soul se había resignado, desde hace mucho tiempo. Daría todo lo que tiene, pero nunca esperaría nada a cambio.

Toda esa deliberación sobre el fantasma, todos esos días quemándose el cerebro para encontrar una respuesta a su aparición… Y esta llega así de fácil, tal vez no debió de haberse sorprendido, tal vez nunca debió de haber llorado, tal vez, a estas alturas de su turbulenta vida debería estar acostumbrado a las tragedias… A veces el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento que este conlleva no trae nada detrás…

Despertó empapado en sudor y con las sabanas en la misma condición: Estaba en la enfermería del Shibusen, ahora lo recordaba, esa pelea si que había sido fuerte, tanto que casi muere… Pero no se compara a lo que habría sufrido de no haberse entrometido entre esos explosivos y Maka, la cual ya lo miraba esperanzada.

Ese sueño se lo había demostrado.

Maka… - Ella se acercó a su rostro y limpio las lagrimas que apenas habían empezado a salir – Te amo.

* * *

Esta me salio totalmente espontanea.... solo abrí word y empesé a mover los dedos, lo cual explica las partes que no tienen sentido XD asi que no se lo extrañen jaja buenos hasta luegoi compañeros lectoescritores ^^


End file.
